


My Way Back To You

by AmongSkies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongSkies/pseuds/AmongSkies
Summary: After being called back to Overwatch, Angela Ziegler doesn't expect to come into contact with her old flame, Jesse McCree. Although it seems fate has other plans in store for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is in the perspective of Angela Ziegler when she returns to Overwatch following the recall.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!

When the recall had been initiated, Angela Ziegler had been situated in the Middle East. After Overwatch was disbanded, she continued to push herself into her work, into the medical field and she wouldn't look back. Mainly, she was seen around crisis areas from far and wide, helping innocents that required her with the aim for peace.

Mercy remained as she always had been throughout the years post.

Despite how much time had passed, Angela could still remember, distinctly, her days at Overwatch. From its promising beginnings to its unfulfilling downfall. There were allegations, interrogations and hearings against the group and the people she had, for the most part, come to call her family. No matter how much she had wanted it to work out, how much she tried to assist the company to be successful, she always knew it was inevitable. Some things never change or stray from their course. Such could be said of herself as well with what she had carried on to do.

On the other hand, alongside the incidents at Overwatch and the memories there, she remembered a certain cowboy. The woman had taken a quick liking to him at her young age at the time. Maybe the fact he was a scoundrel had attracted her, maybe it was his charm or the way he carried himself or the sweet qualities he had... In any case, she had been smitten with him and perhaps part of her still was even now. Thoughts of him reoccurred in her mind often though she had shut down any idea that she would see him again.

It was impractical.

They had been friends, coworkers, and lovers so what had happened after Overwatch disbanded? She hated thinking about it even though she knew the answer to that question.

He had left her, Jesse McCree, had vanished. That young vigilante that had worked his way into her heart and mind, was gone.

Thinking about it, even now, brought emotion to her mind and heart, not being able to bear it, it was hard to remember. It was part of the reason she had tried so heavily to throw herself back into her medical priorities, into helping others. If she couldn't help herself, at least she could keep helping others which was what she did best. It was essentially the only thing she knew at that point and it was something she knew that she was good at.

Always her priority had been to save lives, to care for those that couldn't care for themselves whether that was behind the scenes in medical research for Overwatch or for their frontlines. It had even been a miracle that she had attracted Overwatch's attention in the first time with her breakthrough in her desired field, if she was there she could make a change medically instead of violently.

By caring for those who were broken, it made her forget that she was broken in some ways too, in some parts. It was easier to forget that she'd never see that gunslinger in the first place, that they'd never cross paths or talk or flirt like they used to.

Now that she was coming back to Overwatch, the prospect and the idea of even coming across him made her heart swell anxiously, nerves wracking her every movement. Angela couldn't even remember the last time she felt this nervous. Was it when she was with McCree? Was it when she was alone, saving the lives of those in need? Whatever it was, it was a feeling she hadn't identified with in a long while.

What was wrong with her? What were the chances he would even come back here after being called? The chances of it being for her as well was... Well, she believed they were slim after it was so easy for him to leave her the first time.

Squeezing her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose, Angela Ziegler took a deep breath, rushing away the thoughts that so desperately plagued her and bothered to be noticed and explored. She hated when she did this to herself. Of course, some thoughts of Jesse McCree made her dizzy with that lovesick feeling, that longing she desired with him; however, not all of them were like that. Some of them were painful and only looked on with regret and remorse and why couldn't things have ended differently?

When she first found out about his absence, she had decided she hated him, she never wanted to see him again and good riddance to him. Despite those feelings, she knew at the time, they had been fake and ill founded by being left alone, completely on her own. It was strange, not having the person there that had always had her back in the past but she got used to it. She changed to be okay without his presence, to stop leaning on him for support and to move forward with her life. It was hard and yet she had managed even if she was dragged back to the past sometimes. She couldn't help that, could anyone really? Especially for that man.

Her heart was only aching from her exploring mind, reaching to places she had no desire to go anymore. Years had gone by since she last saw him, last touched or talked to him. Chances were that mysterious vigilante had forgotten all about her already. At best, she was a lovesick fool for that boy or she supposed he was a man now, full and grown without her.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she made her way into the base of operations Overwatch was currently taking over. Sure, the place wasn't too big but it felt homey and that's all she could have asked for at that moment other than something to relax by though she couldn't be too picky. After all, they were just getting started up again.

Angela adorned her Valkyrie suit at the time with the intention of taking it off once she got to the medical bay, it was designed for optimal utility and support and just a bit of comfort. For how long she was wearing it, she had gotten used to it. On the other hand, she was also looking forward to relaxing in her new office, pouring over whatever medical work Overwatch had piled up already and switching out into a doctor's coat.

Of course, since many had been on their own endeavors, she knew that checkups would be required, everyone that had come back would be required to have one to check their health and injuries if any occurred in their time away. She had plenty of work to do ahead of her, she just needed to get there and get on it. Once she did, she knew it would be easier to push away those thoughts of Jesse McCree that were pestering her again. Maybe it was because she was back here, involved with Overwatch that he was so insistently on her mind now more than he was in those years she was gone.

Did part of her hope to see that sly, charming smile? To hear that smooth, silky voice of his with the southern drawl she couldn't help but find so appealing to her ears?

Oh she was hopeless.

If anything, McCree was living his own, out there in the world making a living like he used to be before joining Overwatch. He was skilled enough for that kind of work and his aim was superb as a vigilante, she knew he could make it. Besides, it would have given him all the freedom he hadn't received from working under Overwatch's rule or more specifically that of Gabriel Reyes.

As much as she could manage, Angela had avoided running into anyone although she'd be lying if she said she could easily find her way to where she was needed.

Where was one supposed to find the medical bay in a place like this? Especially one that wasn't familiar to her. In her hands, she carried whatever meager belongings she had, two medium sized suitcases with her basic needs. Having been places that were under crisis attention, she hadn't had room for much to be with her, only the necessities along with one small exception. That exception was a framed photo of a much younger version of herself, standing beside none other than Jesse McCree and some of the other Overwatch gang she had been relatively close to during her time of being there. McCree had his arms circled around her, his hat lying haphazardly on her had and they were smiling like the world would never end, like nothing would ever happen.

Part of her still longed for those days.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed a deep voice creep up from behind her and speak out in a loud, booming projection she couldn't help but recognize before even seeing the figure it belonged to.

It surprised her faintly that the old crusader was recalled and even responded to it. Wasn't he getting a little old by now to keep fighting? She didn't mean any offense by it of course, it was just an absent thought. Although he always did have that strong determination for justice and the need to protect others at his own expense.

"Angela! My how you've grown!" Reinhardt Wilhelm, the powerful man spoke out, causing a smile to form absently on her face when she turned around to greet him properly. "Lovely to see you again, dear. How have you been?"

It was true that she hadn't seen the man in years either so was it a bad thing that all she wanted to do at the time was get to the medical bay for some peace and quiet for at least a moment? Yet she couldn't help but indulge the knight's niceties. "I can't complain, it's good to be back, knowing I'll be able to help like I used to." She offered him and she meant it. After the kind of stress she had been in in the crisis zones, it was sort of a relief to be back where she could relax a bit and besides, she had missed Overwatch to a degree or else she never would have come back.

A nod of understanding was shown from the larger man, it was just like Angela, for her first priority to be helping the others here.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you at the medical bay later, won't I?" She added after a second with a knowing smile. It was a stab in the dark sort of guess but with how cautious Overwatch was with their soldier's conditions, she knew the organization would want to make sure their soldiers are in tip top condition.

A hearty laugh escaped from Reinhardt's mouth and he shrugged just slightly. "You know me much too well, Angela. I've seen a little wear and tear over my years away." He admitted, mildly sheepish about that fact.

Oh, this man never changed. He was still as sweet as she remembered him to be. "I had a feeling, I'll certainly look forward to seeing you then but... Speaking of which... Would you know where the medical bay here is located?" She asked curiously, trying to inject the question smoothly into the conversation and it seemed to have worked fairly well. If anyone knew, Reinhardt was as good a source as any.

"Same as always, aren't you? Just as eager to get working as you used to be." Somethings never change. "I can take you there, come with me."

A grin spread over the blonde's expression and she could have hugged him even though she held herself back from doing so. He was certainly a life saver as usual. "Guilty as charged." She joked with that familiar Swiss accent of hers, she was looking forward to the solitude of the bay and drowning herself out in her work. It was something she was used to and she'd have plenty of time to catch up with everyone at a later date especially since she'd be meeting them one on one to check their health. "Thank you, Reinhardt, I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Angela, you know I don't mind at all." The old crusader had taken care of Angela, had taken responsibility for her for the most part since she was so young when she first arrived in Overwatch. Someone had to look after her and he hadn't minded one bit especially since she was always delightful to be around in his opinon.

She remembered when she first started seeing Jesse McCree, the knight had been so worried and concerned for her safety around the rowdy youth, she was sure that he had taken it so far as to threaten the young cowboy. Neither of the two would tell her what Reinhardt had told him that day but McCree had seemed scared out of his wits for the first while so it must have been something serious enough for that affect.

 

* * *

 

 

The majority of the time during their walk toward the bay had been them catching up with each other for the time that had passed and occasionally Reinhardt would point out different stations in the base that she might need to know. It was useful information she made notes to remember about. Other parts of their walk had Angela lost in her thoughts, trying hard to pay attention to everything that the crusader would say at the same time which proved difficult. She felt bad when she had to ask him to repeat himself to keep her focus a few times, there was just so much to do and she knew that he understood that more than anyone.

"Here you are, dear, the medical bay." He announced with a slight flourish in the direction of the rather sizable station they had stopped in front of. For a temporary set up, she could certainly get used to a place like this.

Turning to glance at him, she spoke clearly and a bit dreamily, imagining what the insides held for her. "My thanks, I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Of course, you better get going now, I'm sure there's plenty to do." He added after, shooing her toward the station to encourage her to get going, he knew she'd feel more at home there for the time being and it would do her some good, after all, he had taken note of how distracted she seemed to be back and maybe he'd ask later about it.

With a nod, she turned away from Reinhardt, giving a wave to him before striding into the medical bay, a fresh scent filling her nose and the smell of antiseptic and cleaning fluid was strong even for a medical bay.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt familiar. It felt like home.

She continued on, deeper into the medical bay where she knew she would eventually find papers waiting for her although she came across something different at first. On a door situated down a hallway in the station, a nameplate stuck out. It caught her attention when the light glinted against the metal of the material. Squinting, she came closer until she could read it properly.

_Dr. Angela Ziegler._

A fond smile appeared on her features, making her face practically glow and there was a chance she could have been emotional from the sentiment. She had truly been respected here for all the did to prove herself in her young age. She really was at home now, whoever had done it was incredibly sweet. Overwatch knew exactly how to reel her in and it pulled at her heartstrings and brought memories into her mind of her old office. Some of those memories came with a certain someone that she had to will away.

There would be no more office visits like that, no more distractions, she had to get it out of her mind and focus.

The nameplate only made Angela more excited to get to work and get started to forget again. If anything, it encouraged her a fair degree.

Sticking a hand out, she turned the knob, hearing a satisfying click before she pushed it open to reveal a tidy office with nothing in it yet save for a stack of papers on the desk. The scent from the rest of the medical bay even carried over to her office and she supposed it would to the other offices here too.

Setting her suitcases on the floor against the wall carefully, she'd settle into her room for that later, she stepped up to the desk and grabbed the papers, seeing it was mainly just files and records on the agents of Overwatch. Leafing through them, she came across the schedule for the appointments of health inspections just as she figured and her eyes slid down the list of names to see who was guaranteed to come back to Overwatch following the recall.

One name in particular caught her attention, one that stuck out prominently from the list in her hands that made her feel queasy and anxious and sick and she had to take a seat to stop her head from spinning.

_Jesse McCree._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is in Jesse McCree's perspective as he returns and reminisces about the past.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!

Jesse McCree had found himself sited in the eastern United States at the time the recall had been initiated. He wasn't sure whose bright idea it had been to call Overwatch back into commission and it baffled the vigilante mildly after it had been torn down so destructively by his mentor, Gabriel Reyes and fellow, Jack Morrison. Could something ruined to that extent even be salvaged? If you asked him, it was probably best it stayed buried and in the ground. Even now, he still couldn't help to think about the events that occurred, who wouldn't? Such a promising organization ripped to pieces from the inside out.

At first, Overwatch had only been a reason so as to escape from whatever hell hole he would have ended up in otherwise; however, over time, it had turned into something much more than that. His Deadlock days were done and his Blackwatch days had only just begun at the time. His resourcefulness, for whatever reason, had been valued by Overwatch and taken into consideration that he may become an asset to them. With his sharp precision and skill, they figured he'd be more beneficial to him than he would be locked away. Even a hardened criminal like Jesse McCree had a second chance with was some kinda miracle. Blackwatch had looked to be a much better option than rotting in prison did, especially at such a young age with his life ahead of him despite the life he had led beforehand.

He supposed, sooner or later, he had ended up looking up to his mentor, becoming a sort of father figure that he never had growing up, that he lost much too early. Reyes wasn't the only one McCree ended up getting along with, Ana Amari seemed to take him under her wing gratefully, guiding him in ways only she seemed to be able to. The captain was like a mother to a lot of different people and he was one of them, she only had the best in mind for those she led.

Even so, there was yet another that McCree had come to believe was a substantial part of his life. The blond went by the name of Angela Ziegler and was a prominent Swiss doctor under Overwatch's name even at such a young age. She was somethin' else if he had to admit. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find her to be cute and well... It wasn't hard to take a liking to the doctor from her personality to her looks, she held so much for him.

She always had him coming back for more, sometimes even making him lose his cool and act like a fool, which, for Jesse McCree, was unusual. A cowboy as flustered as him? Oh he'd live to see the day.

He was smitten for her though he had always been under the impression that she'd never enjoy the company of a scoundrel such as himself, especially in a romantic or intimate sense. Even in a friendship sense, he figured that would be the last thing on the sweet doc's mind.

He was wrong, gravely wrong.

Somehow, they ended up as friends, they had a lot in common despite their clearly distinct fields of operation as well as their differing personalities. Even so, they managed to click relatively well together. Angela gave him a sort of home and when she had begun healing on the front lines, it scared the shit out of him. That was just blunt honesty. He would have been damned if he let go one of the only things that brought him a sense of familiarity and comfort within the walls of Overwatch.

His eyes were usually on her, always needing to know her position and how she was doing. The way he cared about her... He knew he loved her.

It wasn't like he'd tell her that though, those were always his thoughts and nothin' was planning on changin' em.

He remembered how Angela had brought light into his life, to he who was usually always a stranger and alone by nature... She gave him brightness and for that, he swore to repay her.

Even when he lost his arm in a fatal incident, she showed care and concern for him, going so far to as assist with the prosthetic that had been created for him. He was half out of it when she was trying to equip the prosthetic, she had placed him under so he wouldn't feel a thing, her gentle and delicate hands trying to ensure that he didn't hurt too from it. She would have hated to only injure him more than he already was. That moment was the time he told her he loved her even if he hadn't remembered it at first and she had needed to tell him after the fact.

"Did you mean what you said?" Her soft, quiet voice filtered through the air, glancing up from her clipboard to stare at the cowboy intensely when he had woken up from having the prosthetic attached.

Confusion was painted over his face as he made a motion to sit up and then stand however her hand came out to stop him, pressing against his chest to keep him down carefully. "Mean what, Angie?" He asked, his brows drawing in closer, his eyes tracking hers.

A slight flush painted across her cheeks, causing her skin to have a reddish tint to it and she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. It was something that clearly embarrassed her though he didn't have the faintest clue of it anymore. "When you said you loved me." She whispered, her eyes no longer meeting his own, she couldn't manage it in case he said no.

Raising his hand up to touch her chin, to lift her head to look at him, he gave a sly grin. "I don't much remember it, darlin', but I sure know I meant it, been meanin' to say it." McCree had admitted, his expression a soft one only reserved for her. Part of him had wanted her to know as much as the part that didn't.

He'd taint her, he knew it. So quickly he believed she'd come to regret that decision and yet... He was being selfish in doing this.

Deliberating, he made a quick decision, his hand coming to rest behind her neck and pulling her down toward him. The sound of the clipboard clattering from her hands in surprise and hitting the floor resounded throughout the small room. A gasp was elicited from Angela's mouth and he swore it was a downright beautiful sound and soon enough, his lips found their way to hers just as she was about to speak, sealing those words with his actions.

So much for never saying I love you.

_You're a hopeless fool, Jesse McCree._

A grunt of annoyance escaped him and the stomping of his boots grew louder with each step he took, the spurs at the backs sounding almost angry even as he went to take his spot on the train to the temporary Overwatch base. Neither of them had expected it though at the time, he knew it was the best thing, perfect almost. He had no regrets about kissing that angel even still and yet... That didn't mean he hadn't made mistakes after that point.

No, his biggest mistake was leaving her, especially when Angela needed him the most, he had been no where to be seen. When Overwatch was crumbling down around them both, something about it didn't sit well with him, it was too much for the gunslinger to handle which was a first.

McCree had left just as the incidents of Overwatch were occurring, not able to handle being there when it all happened. Even if it meant staying with Angie, he had found he couldn't bring himself to. A coward, that's what the cowboy was. He was well aware she must hate his guts for it though to be fair, he never believed she'd have to see his mug ever again after that.

If she was lucky, he'd stay out of her life now and not ruin her any further than he had in their blissful years together. Those years should stay pleasant memories.

Angela Ziegler was a reoccurring thought of his, a girl like that just didn't disappear from a mind that easily, especially what they had been for each other. Friends, workers, lovers. They had been all of it. His abandonment, he knew, must have pained her to the core and he only hoped she had found a way to cope and eventually move on, that the damage hadn't scarred her horribly. The thought of his angel with someone else, though it pained him dearly, was better than having her with him in the end.

In his years away from Overwatch, he had returned to being a vigilante although this time it was for good deeds, he fought for justice instead of misdemeanors. He heard things here and there about Overwatch and he kept his eyes and ears open for news about Angela and Reyes and Amari, anyone he had cared for deeply or had been a higher part of his life during the time. It brought him some relief to keep tabs even though it didn't do much in the long run.

The cowboy had returned to his ways, picking up his guns and allowing his work to be for hire or, in his spare time, for the good of those around him. He desired to make every deed an honorable one.

The recall had made him hesitant and wary and he debated long and hard about coming back, what would it do for him now that he was back on his own again, living that freedom that had been taken away from him in the first place?

He knew the reason. Overwatch had made him soft, more specifically, Angela had made him soft. He didn't want to admit it but the first thought in his mind had been the Swiss doctor and he just hoped to hell that she answered that recall too, how could she not with so many people on the line to save if it did return to commission?

McCree couldn't be sure how well he would be received by her or if she would flat out ignore him upon their meeting, he just had to hope for the best that he could catch her at a good time. Would she still harbor those feelings of abandonment from when he had vanished without saying a word?

_Of course she would, idiot._

Due to the time he spent debating and deliberating, Jesse McCree had arrived back in Overwatch roughly about a week after the recall had been announced. No doubt everyone else would have already gotten there, being relatively punctual whereas McCree would not have been. Especially with how his mind wandered back and forth with thoughts of Angela. Was it a mistake to be here?

The train finally arrived to the temporary base, harmonica music had previously filled the half empty transportation method, an old souvenir of his he couldn't bring himself to get rid of. His name was engraved into the top of it in a certain doctor's handwriting. It had been a gift from her, one from an anniversary of theirs and it always seemed to bring him some kinda sweet memories of her.

 _To fit your image_ , she had told him with an endearing smile and a brief touch to the shoulder.

Although sometimes she poked fun of him in that kinda way, he knew that some part of her liked how rowdy he was, how his cowboy appearance gave him a certain kind of flair she just hadn't been able to resist. Maybe it was charm, maybe it was rebellion but somehow, he had impressed that angel with his rough ways. He couldn't have been more proud.

Snapping the harmonica back into its case with a sigh, he left the train, giving a slight wave to the conductor before moving toward the doors of the base and pulling them open.

He had nothing with him save for that harmonica, his gun, his hat and whatever else he had on his person, he brought no physical baggage with him. Travelling as the vigilante he had been, he didn't have anywhere to properly put his belongings nor did he have time to take much when he left Overwatch. Over the years, he had learned to manage with just that and the occasional delight whatever it might have been.

Taking a deep breath, he kept the brim of his hat pulled down a bit over his forehead so no one would decide to pester him in case he came in contact with someone. He wasn't in the mood to and really, he only needed to know one thing for sure.

_Angie, where are you?_

He knew exactly where she would be, it was just a matter of finding his way there and it took much longer than he wanted to admit before he wandered across the station. _Medical Bay_ was emblazoned over the entrance with a red cross just above it and he had to steady his breathing before he stepped inside, purposeful and direct.

The spurs on his boots rang throughout the still sanitary place of work, there was no way he could hide his ever so distinct steps, especially from Angela. She'd know him from a mile away if she was here.

Examining the place, he took in the hospital cots strewn around the place, the front desk and the medical records stacked in various book shelves. There were a few waiting benches and decorations of plants here and there. The smell was oh so familiar to him and he urged himself forward, propelled by the idea of coming across Angela once more. The halls caught his eye, ones that held a variety of doors around them and aroused his suspicion. If she was anywhere, it would be already at work and if she wasn't out here... She'd be in her office.

With a fair handful of doors and offices, it took him a while to find the one that was hers. None of the others had been marked, only hers.

_Dr. Angela Ziegler._

His robotic hand rose up, knocking on the door a few times and holding his breath just waiting for any kind of response that indicated that the doctor was in.

"It's open!" A voice announced from inside though it sounded distracted and yet... Feminine. Completely feminine and so familiar to him...

Turning the knob, he pushed the door open, just staring at her for a few moments, stunned into a sort of silence. He watched her work, the steady and careful lines of her hand on her pencil, gestures he hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

"I'm lookin' for the doc around here, you seen her 'round, darlin'? She's got blond hair, got some lovely baby blues  on her and a voice like an angel... Don't even get me started on that personality." His sly, smooth voice came out and he saw her tense up, freeze, drop the pencil and followed the way her head lifted to look at him, the way her eyes widened in shock and surprise. McCree mumbled, tipping his hat up and flashing her his most signature grin:

"Long time no see, stranger."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!

There wasn't a moment Angela had been still since she returned to Overwatch. Her nerves were constantly on edge after she read the roster of those who would be returning. That name stuck out like a sore thumb, even after a week.  
  
_Jesse McCree._  
  
Her eyes trailed to the photo situated on her desk, the one personal possession she had brought with her. The way they were posed only gave her a multitude of memories and served to frustrate her. Yet still, she couldn't bring herself to throw the photo out or place it anywhere other than where she spent most her time. Her hand reached out, her fingers tracing the curve of his jaw in the portrait and it almost felt real, almost like she could do it again. Instead of retreating her hand, she placed it on the top of the frame and slid it so it was face down on the desk. She'd no longer be able to look at it that way.  
  
Momentarily, she placed her head in her hands, taking a deep breath. Whenever she thought of him, she felt her chest swell heavily, her breath faltered and she felt those nerves again.  
  
When would the cowboy make his appearance? And how would he do it?  
  
She found her knee nervously moving up and down, twitching practically and she forced it to stop by placing a tight hand against her thigh. Angela would not let Jesse McCree make a fool out of her when he arrived. She was as sturdy as anyone and she'd be damned if she didn't stay that way when they finally crossed paths again.  
  
Who would be the first to see the rugged cowboy? Where would he go and what would he do? Although it was none of her business, her mind only wandered further and further from the work at hand that was to be done. Her hand tapped against the desk absently, trying and failing to focus on what was in front of her.  
  
She grunted out of frustration, placing her head down against the desk. It had only been a week and yet she was already swamped with work or at least she was forcing herself to be busy with it. Truthfully, there wasn't an abundance of things to do, she was just finding all she could to keep herself from straying too far in her thoughts. Specifically to those of McCree. Anything involving the cowboy was considered a great taboo, something not to be ventured into anymore.  
  
_Focus on something else._  
  
She forced herself up, pushed her chair away from her desk and walked around the perimeter of her desk before finding herself in front of the book shelf in the office. Plucking a binder out from its place, she read the label, _Records_. It was the book she had used to place her recordings in of the medical examinations as well as the records she had received, the records of everyone who came back. All of them were finalized and filled out save for one. Taking it back to her desk with her, she sat down, placed it and tucked her chair in nearly. Picking her pencil up, she tucked it behind her ear and flipped open the front cover of the binder.  
  
It was by alphabetical order and she skimmed the first entry of _Ana Amari_.  
  
She wouldn't admit it openly but it was mainly just to distract herself for the time being until she reached the unfinished one of whom she already knew.  
  
Angela hadn't expected Ana to come back to Overwatch if she were being honest, especially the way that she left. Being dishonored like that in her mind... She couldn't imagine how hard it had been for her to think she couldn't protect those that she cared about.  
  
Thinking about it now, Angela knew that feeling to a degree, she had loses over her medical years, some harder than others but all the same, they were loses and failures. They were symbols of a job poorly done that she couldn't help those she was supposed to protect. In a way, she understood why it would crush the captain to that sort of degree. She couldn't help but feel happy that she was back though, it was always a delight to see her and discuss with her.

* * *

 

 

_Record of Ana Amari_

 

Name: Ana Amari  
Gender: Female  
Status: Active  
Age: 60  
Specialization: Sharpshooter  
  
Medical Record

  
Entry/Exit: Bullet hit Riffle Point being held to eye  
Loss of eyesight  
Head bleed

  
There was a photo attached to the record that detailed the shot of her eye.

 

Criminal Record 

Not Available

 

* * *

  
  
The most she really had access to was the medical records of the occupants as well as their basic information. It was always a plus to be able to know a bit about the person you were treating, especially if they were a criminal or if they had a past Angela should be aware of.

As she read, she lifted the pencil from behind her ear and poised it over the notebook, she still had notes to take. After all, it was essential to update the medical records now that Overwatch had been reinstated, it would take some time though it would give her something to preoccupy herself with.  
  
So far, the medical examinations had been a success. Most checked out alright and those that hadn't had made appointments to check in with her at a later time for fixes, adjustments and improvements. Everyone had to be in their best shape if they were going to be involved whether on the front lines or the back lines. Angela would made darn sure of that, it was her job after all. Until then, she just had to bide her time properly and evenly.  
  
Flipping past a few of the pages purposefully yet regretfully, she came to a stop at the record of Jesse McCree. His files did not have an updated medical examination as either he hadn't arrived yet or she just hadn't seen him in her office.

 

* * *

  
_Record of Jesse McCree_

Name: Jesse McCree  
Gender: Male  
Status: Active  
Age: 37  
Specialization: Gunslinger

 

Medical Record 

Previous Injuries: Scraps, Bruises, Gashes, Fatally Wounded, etc.

Limbs: Prosthetic Arm

  
Criminal Record 

Occupation: Outlaw, Vigilante  
Affiliations: Deadlock, Blackwatch, Overwatch

Offense: Accounts of Murder, Brutal Body Injury, Theft/Robbery, Criminal Activity, Gang Related Violence, etc.

Offense Type: Mainly Felony

 

Death Count: Unknown

 

* * *

 

The Record didn’t stop there either, it kept on going, the list of offences seemed endless.

  
Angela remembered the first time she had ever looked at Jesse McCree's file and scanned his records. Needless to say, she had been appalled by all of it and at the time, she hadn't been inclined to let the cowboy anywhere near her. He was still rough and rowdy back then, a real slick charmer as well but... Somehow he grew on her. Blackwatch had changed him for better or worse. Now she could look at the file and only feel a pang of sadness and sympathy for the man that she had come to know over her years in Overwatch.  
  
At the tender age of seventeen, Mercy had learned of the bounty hunter, Jesse McCree. She had been warned by many to stay away from him, he was not good news at all and better not to be involved with in any kind of way. He would destroy her and if she knew any better, she would keep their relations strictly professional and medical. At first, that was her intention, the cowboy was nothing more than another face of Overwatch...

 

* * *

 

_Angela Ziegler, a young woman just entering into Overwatch’s bunch had been given a task, something to start her off slow in their organization. Her first assignment was to rifle through the stack of records of the occupants at Overwatch and Blackwatch and familiarize herself with who they were and the records they held whether medical or criminal._

 

_For the most part, she was able to stomach the misdemeanors of the agents if there had been any, they weren’t that bad. At least, she thought that until she came across Jesse McCree’s files._

 

_The man was a gang member, a criminal, a murderer. She didn’t even want to think about his kill count either which never seemed to come to a conclusion. It was one ruthless kill after another._

 

_Everything about the file appalled her to no end, what kind of medical havoc had he even brought upon his victims? She hated even the thought of something so dreadful, so villainous. Angela could hardly imagine such a man and he was allowed into Overwatch? Was the organization she had just joined that desperate or so rotten as to allow a man of McCree’s caliber into their ranks?_

 

_“Somethin’ interestin’?” A distinctly male voice behind her whispered in her ear, she could feel his mouth against her skin, sending a shiver up down her spine. The scent of whisky and wood filled the air around her, penetrating her senses and dulling her mind briefly. It only unsettled her and forced a surprised shriek out of her mouth._

 

_Quickly, she turned around to come face to face with the man, they were only mere inches away from each other and it was obvious she was holding her breath out of fear. Her eyes briefly trailed to the photo marked besides the record then back to the man. They were one in the same. With a short flick of her wrist, she closed the record files and pushed her chair away from him._

 

_Her eyes refused to meet his own, staring pensively at the ground. She couldn’t look at such a man, she wouldn’t even call him that in the first place. He was a monster, a murderer. “Nothing, absolutely nothing. You should mind your manners.” She advised him coldly, her voice distant and separate. She wouldn’t give him a warm courtesy like she would have to the others, not for someone like that. Her mind refused to register him as anything but._

 

_A frown of confusion and distaste spread across McCree’s face and he held his hands up in mock surrender. “Suit yourself, doc, just tryin’ to be friendly. Is that a crime?”_

 

No, but that doesn’t mean you haven’t committed any.

 

_She swatted the line of thought away even though it stayed in the back of her mind. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to remain civilized with the villain in front of her. “No, it’s not although looking over someone’s shoulder at private information isn’t a good first impression to make.” Angela answered sternly, a hand placed over the cover of the files just in case he made a grab for them. With his background of theft, robbery and whatever else… The Swiss woman wouldn’t put it past the man to steal valuable information from her, especially about the other Overwatch agents._

 

_“Maybe it wasn’t a good impression but... You been readin’ about me? That what I saw?” He asked, offering her a charming smile though he noted that she continued to look at the ground, not properly at him._

_A faint flush came over her cheeks at being caught looking at his record even though it was her task, it still caused a jolt of embarrassment to run through her._

 

_A chuckle left the cowboy’s lips, placing his hands against the arms of her chair and leaning closer to her, enough that she could smell the smoke on his breath. “Looks like you’re mighty bashful. So, is that a yes, darlin’?”_

 

_Her eyes widened and she sat still frozen, her hands gripping tightly on her knees and she forced her gaze to stay down. Don’t look at him. From this angle, she could see part of his get up, the gun belt buckled around his waist, where he holstered his weapon. She spotted his button up, the belt buckle neatly adorning the middle of his leather belt and the chaps sticking to his legs. Even so, she refused to look directly into his face. It terrified her in case he didn’t look as scary as he had seemed in his record. She didn’t want him to tempt her with his charm or his look, it wasn’t that simple to get on her good side, especially for a hardened criminal._

 

_“It’s an assignment, I have to look at everyone.” Angela grit out, raising her hand to his chest in a motion to push him away from her in a gentle manner, she couldn’t bring herself to hurt even a man like him._

 

_His voice lowered and she felt his hand against her own now, gripping hard so when she tried to pull away, she wasn’t able to. “Then look at me.”_

 

_A sound that seemed like a hiss escaped the doctor, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as his hand was reaching out to tilt her chin up to his; however, he stopped. McCree took his hand off the armrest and off of Angela’s and he noted how she visibly relaxed after he did so. Even then, she still looked terrified out of her wits, mildly shaking just from being in his presence._

 

_“Guess I’ll see you ‘round, doc. Lovely to meet you, I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” He said, composing himself suddenly once he had noticed how uncomfortable she was and how resistant she felt toward him. Did she really hate him so much? What had he done so wrong to her?_

 

_“Jesse!” Someone growled out, the figure of Gabriel Reyes filling the frame of the door to Angela’s office. “Leave the girl alone, let’s go, there’s work to be done with you yet. My apologies, Angela.”_

 

_With a small voice, she gave him a nod and spoke. “You have my thanks, Reyes.”_

 

_Rolling his eyes, Angela heard his footsteps start to recede away from her. “Yeah, yeah.” He shouted at Reyes then added slyly to the doctor. “Hope you’ll survive without me, Angela.” McCree murmured with a wink and before she could get a word edgewise, he vanished out the door, following his mentor and shutting the office door tightly behind him._

 

_The only thing she saw of him that first visit was from the waist down and the back of his head as he disappeared out of her office._

 

_It was the first time he appeared in her office and although he hardly knew anything about her, it wasn’t the last time he showed up. Whether it was just for small talk or for an injury, he always seemed to spend a large majority of his time with her._

 

* * *

 

 

Angela had been too busy scanning the files, so much so that she hadn’t heard the sound of spurs making their way to her office or the hinges of the door as it groaned open with mild protest. Only when she heard that rough voice did she take any notice.

_"I'm lookin' for the doc around here, you seen her 'round, darlin'? She's got blond hair, got some lovely baby blues  on her and a voice like an angel... Don't even get me started on that personality."_

Her pencil dropped from her hand, the one she had been using to take notes on the injuries to add into the medical records to update them and her whole body froze. She’d know that voice from anywhere, it’d never leave her mind completely even after so many years. Her head lifted, just to be sure despite the fact she had no doubt in her mind that is was him.

Jesse McCree stood in front of her, giving her that grin that used to make her melt from her head to her toes and speaking in that voice like liquid chocolate to her.

_“Long time no see, stranger.”_

Angela swore, in that moment, looking at the cowboy, she saw crimson blind her view, red marring across everything. She was torn between screaming in agony or breaking down into tears because he was in front of her after so long. If they were on better terms, she could have kissed him but not like this. Her rage still burned bright at being left like he had done to her.

McCree looked different than when she had seen him for what she had originally thought would be the last time. Then again, she probably looked quite different to him as well.

He was decorated with a red serape, orange decorating the bottom as a pattern, it had a few triangles here and there underneath as well. It sure wasn't that bandanna he used to keep. He had that belt still, that cheesy BAMF buckle that used to make her chuckle every now and then. His hat had obviously stayed with him, the same exact one from before, the one he tipped in her direction oh so often. He had grown more of a beard, not exactly as clean shaven as he once had been. It was abundantly clear that he had seen some wear and tear over the years away.

McCree still smelled like that same familiar aroma of whiskey, gun smoke and cigarettes. Somehow, it always offered some kind of comfort to her, especially being near him when it was stronger. Faintly, she could also detect that sweet smell of wood and… Was that almost cologne? It’d be new if it was.

“You still look as beautiful as ever, Angie.” He murmured, stepping closer to her desk, enough to see the open file on her desk and a smile came across his lips as he decided to tease her. “You been readin’ about me?” He said, echoing those words long forgotten to their past which made her blush a stark red as she moved to hide it from his prying eyes.

Her gaze was preoccupied away from him and she swallowed heavily before responding, ignoring the compliment she received from him. “I have to read up on everyone that’s coming back and update their medical records. Which reminds me, since you’re here, you’re due for a medical examination.” She pursed her lips, not wanting to speak about anything personal in that moment, she didn’t want him to make her vulnerable so she steeled herself and formed an idea.

“Still think that counts for somethin’, don’t you?” He asked her, raising an inquiring eye toward her and placing his hands against the edge of her desk.

Shaking her head, Angela managed to get out words though they were shaky at best. “No, I’m not sure it does anymore, McCree.” Clearing her throat, she propped the papers to straighten them, not letting even so much as a corner stray out of place. The use of his last name was meant to hurt him, she wanted him to feel the distance she put between them in the moment. “How about we do your medical exam now?” She wanted to get it over and done with despite feeling so raw and out in the open in front of him. If she was working… It might make it easier to deal with him, at least for now.

  
“Works for me, means I spend a lil’ more time with ya that way.” He said, giving her a wink just to tease her a bit more before standing up straighter. “So, where do we begin, doc?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also we broke 200 hits! Thank you all who've been reading so far!

"Sit down, McCree." Angela said coolly, her tone lacking any sort of kindness that she otherwise would have shown. The voice she took with the cowboy was much different than what she used to and he earned that from his actions. She led him out to a private examination room, the one she used to look over everyone else, it was mandatory and in the best interest of keeping the patient's privacy.

McCree frowned slightly though he complied to her request and sat down on the examination table,shifting in a clearly uncomfortable manner. "What kinda way t'talk is that, Angie?" His expression showed disappointment though he hadn't expected any less from her. Boy, the girl could hold a grudge, couldn't she?

Then again, he sure as hell knew he deserved it.

A sigh left her lips at that and she tapped a pencil against the clipboard held sternly in her hands, equipped with a paper she had to fill out for his record. "The kind that professionals use, McCree." She said his name more pointedly that time and stared him down with glaring gaze. "And that's Dr. Ziegler to you."

A look of injury crossed the gunslinger’s face and he held a hand to his chest as if she had punctured his heart though it only earned an eye roll from the doctor. She wasn't inclined to give him an inch of sympathy, he was the one that had left her and it took her all to remember that and not give in to his attempts. She was strong against him. "Is that understood?"

"Perfectly well." He replied, leaning back on the table, his hands splayed back behind him and he gave her his best smirk. He looked like he didn’t have a care in the world like that. "Dr. Angie Ziegler."

Oh that man always found a way to get under her skin...

Angela looked exasperated at him, letting out a noise before taking a moment to compose herself then carry on. "I need you to take off your garments now for the physical."

"Haven't even been ‘ere few hours and you're already askin' me to get naked for ya, darlin'?" He chuckled, starting to take off his serape and unhinge his armor from his chest with a shrug. "If that's what you're wantin' ya coulda just asked. Woulda had no problem satifyin’ you."

"Jesse McCree!" Angela inhaled a sharp breath, her brows drawing inward in mild anger and irritability at him. Usually her patience was extreme for the man; however, this surely wasn't the time and the place. It was poor attention on his behalf. Maybe it was still on her mind sometimes, the thought of him that way although she wouldn’t admit it to him. It was wildly inappropriate for the situation they were in. "It's Dr. Ziegler and besides, I told you it was for a physical, I have no desire for..." She made a gesture toward him. “It.”

Even though that's what she said, she couldn't stop herself from sneaking a few glances his way as he set aside his armor and other decorations before beginning to undo his undershirt and set it down neatly until he was bare.

He shook his head, a mock disappointment forming his facial features before he clicked his tongue at her. "Sure ya don't, guess it really is different now." A mildly sarcastic tone was his response to her yet it pained him to recognize that more.

Had she really changed that much in the years away? It didn't seem like she was tolerant of him like she used to be, she didn't seem to want to take part in the banter that had so easily allowed them to converse beforehand.

Served him right, didn't it?

When he caught her staring, she attempted to look down at her clipboard or really anywhere else so it wouldn't be so blatantly obvious despite the fact her effort was in vain.

He had caught her red handed.

Maybe there was still some kind of hope?

A hum came from the man's lips, pursed slightly as he reached his hand forward to take hold of her own. He watched her body stiffen in response to just the touch though from him, he wouldn't expect any less right now. She looked a bit disheveled which was strange for the doctor as she was usually so in order... "You seem a lil' uptight, doc." He began, bringing her closer, creating a gasp from her open lips as she felt his knees brush her legs. "How long's it been since ya relaxed?"

Her eyes were wide, her teeth came to gnaw gently on her lower lip, almost tempted to answer that question as she would have before yet she forced herself not to. She had to stop him before he got out of hand. Slapping her clipboard against his bare chest lightly, she shook her head. "There'll be none of that McCree, besides, I've been plenty too busy with work and that's none of your business."

"It used to be, didn't it?" He murmured almost mesmerized, shutting his eyes and rubbing the area of his chest she had swatted. "I guess times have changed." Running a hand through his hair, he looked almost melancholic before sitting up properly on the table, spreading his arms open wide. "Well, I'm waitin', doc, what’s the examination?"

Angela's eyes scanned his bare chest, arms and whatever else of him was shown to her. It wasn't like she hadn't done this with everyone else but with McCree... It was different in a way. Perhaps it was the predicament they were in, she had to remain professional or she'd never get out of this without being a flustered mess. It was best for the both of them if she kept him at an emotional distance.

Her hand reached forward, her fingers tracing outlines of scars on his body, some she recognized and some that she didn't which forced a frown to pass her expression. What had he been doing in his years after Overwatch anyway? Curiosity struck her mind and she had to know for… Medical reason...

"Jesse..." She started then stopped, correcting herself from her mistake. "McCree, where'd you get these scars?"

Some of them looked like they were deep and others looked like gashes in his chest. Some had the look of burns or... She didn't want to think of all the ways he could have been hurt, it made her chest ache something fierce still and it only made things worse. It pained her that he went through some sort of trauma, at least, some part of her.

When she looked back up at him, he had an eye raised in her direction before chuckling it off, waving a hand as if to tell her not to worry about it. "Dealin' out justice, that's what I been up to. You callin' me Jesse now?"

"No, I'm not, just a touch of the past is all. How've you been dealing out justice anyway?" Angela asked, removing her hand from his chest and writing down on her clipboard. She had to detail some of the marks and the injuries and the overall status of the agent. It was procedure after all, no way she could help it.

"That's a darn shame that's all. You see..."

 

* * *

 

 

_Jesse McCree stood, an elbow on the counter and a drink situated tentatively in his hand. His eyes scanned the surroundings of the saloon, a few tables were full of drinkers or card players. Most tables had a game going on, a few people were calling out bets and others were making deals. There were about a handful of girls around though that wasn’t any of his interest. Soft music played in the background, setting a calm ambience around the room despite the shouting of calls or sounds of females giggling in one corner or another._

 

_None of it was the bounty hunter’s business._

 

_He swirled the contents of his drink around absently before turning face to the bartender, pushing his glass forward despite it not being empty. “Any new contracts ‘round here?”_

 

_“You’re in luck, stranger.” The bartender sees his outstretched hand and refills his glass to the brim before pointing to someone at a lone table. “Man just walked in ‘while ago, sittin’ at that table there.”_

 

_McCree took a swig from the freshly poured glass till it was drained and set it down, creating an audible sound before surveying the bar room, glancing at each table before settling his eyes on the man. “What’s his proposition, huh?”_

 

_Returning his eyes to the bartender, he saw him shrug and start to clean off one of the glasses behind the counter to pour another drink for someone a few seats down from where they were currently. “You’d have to ask him ‘bout that one. Aren’t you desperate for contracts nowadays though?” He asked with a curious gaze._

 

_“I do what’s right, I deal in just causes.” He explained, tipping his hat down in thanks and letting go of the glass, settling his hand down against the counter before taking a breath. He did need the work yet he wouldn’t let go of his morals._

 

_What was just was right and he only did what was right now, it made up for all those days. Or he could sure as hell try to. There was a lot he still had to do to be considered a good man._

 

_With that, he made his way toward the stranger, placing his hand down on the table and looking at him from under the brim of his hat. “Heard you had a proposition for someone?” He started, giving off an air of mild interest though his expression was completely serious, he wasn’t interested in wasting time if that’s what this deal was._

 

_It had to be worth something._

 

_“Old gang, down south some, lookin’ to ‘round up a team to take care of ‘em. I won’t accept just anyone for it though, think you got qualifications?” The man asked, not looking up once from his glass to see who he was dealing with. McCree’s efforts in his facial expressions were in vain with a man like this who wouldn’t give him the light of day._

 

_A chuckle left McCree’s lips, he sounded mad almost at the suggestion the man had made. Qualifications? Oh, he knew he had the qualifications alright, perhaps more than anyone around these parts. He was just that confident in himself. His reputation should have meant something, especially being part of the Deadlock Gang himself at such a young age. He knew how gangs worked plenty well._

 

_“I could take ‘em on myself actually.” McCree offered genuinely, he didn’t have too much to live for at that point and if it was a just cause... What was the problem with dieing valiantly if it happened that way?_

 

_Now it was the man’s turn to laugh and oh did he howl at the idea of McCree taking on a whole gang by himself. “That’s rich, kid, I don’t think you will though, they’re tough guys, not your kind.”_

 

_McCree slammed his hand down on the table, getting the man’s attention and forcing him to look up finally however with a startled expression. It was obvious he hadn’t been expecting it. He could tell he was being taken for a fool and the stranger didn’t think that he could handle it. “I’ll show you, just gimme the info, I’m mighty capable myself.” He met the man’s gaze straight on, daring him to say something against him._

 

_His look said his threat, he’d raise hell if he was denied in that moment. If he wasn’t so desperate for work, he wouldn’t have cared as much._

 

_“Really think you can do it?” He seemed skeptical and McCree was determined to prove the man wrong now, he was sure that he could, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind. He knew gangs like the back of his hand and besides, surely the police wouldn’t handle it._

 

_Who better than him to get his hands dirty over a matter like this?_

 

_A smirk appeared on the gunslinger’s face, showing teeth after a moment or two before nodding. “I know it, you ain’t gonna regret it.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“I took on tasks others wouldn’t and I reckon I don’t regret any’a it, jus’ gave me a few these scars and marks here.” McCree explained, using a hand to trail an outline over one of the larger ones, glancing up just in time to catch the look of concern painted over Angela’s face. “Darlin’, hey, lookie here, I’m a’right.” He mumbled with an intense softness he reserved for her only, he reached for her hand but she pulled away and concealed her expression.

Nodding with understanding, she took a few more notes before moving to the tray next to the table, she plucked a syringe from it, tapping the side to test it. She refused to get emotional knowing that he went back to his murderous ways although it was a bit better knowing that he only killed for justice, for what was right. He was finally doing the right things after Overwatch. Maybe the organization had changed him for the best or… Maybe she had. She wouldn’t get too cocky over it, she wouldn’t know for sure. “That should do…”

“That’ll do f’r what?” McCree asked, raising an eye to her action, watching as she began to settle a serum into the syringe and prep it to inject him with it.

“Don’t worry, McCree.” Taking rubbing alcohol, she cleaned a patch of his skin to prepare him. “Now, hold still, this won’t hurt a bit. I need to check your mechanical arm as well as some of your vitals, you won't feel a thing after that.”

McCree didn’t move a muscle, sitting stiffly where he was and whispered under his breath to her as she was preoccupied. “Hey, Dr. Ziegler?”

Looking tired of his antics and quite worn out, Angela decided to give him this much. “Hm? What is it?” She inquired though she didn’t look like she particularly cared to hear him out. She just wanted to get this over with and return to the solitary quiet of her office, then it wouldn’t be mandatory to see him.

Clearing his voice, he forced himself to speak though it almost sounded like he was choking on his words. “I reckon I gotta lot’a things to make up for before I deserve ya again. Maybe… Maybe someday I will.”

“Maybe, guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

With that, she pushed the point of the syringe into his now cleaned skin, making a shushing noise to lull him in a way. It was the last McCree heard until his eyes closed and the world faded around him into a pitch black, dulling his senses enough so Angela could work diligently without being disturbed or without injuring him.

When he woke up, he wouldn't remember feeling a thing and her examination would be done, completely painless and harmless for the man.

“You’re in safe hands, cowboy… Don’t you worry.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated! Thank you for reading!

Angela hadn't had the strength to continue working on her medical examination records that night after her first meeting back with Jesse McCree, he had worn her out with his efforts and attempts and she could feel a headache forming slowly but surely.

She was pulling off her medical plastic gloves after she had finished cleaning the supplies she had utilized when she heard a stirring from the examination table in the middle of the room. Without looking, she could already tell that McCree was awake or at least he was getting there, finding his surroundings once more before she heard a whisper of her name. Purposefully brushing it off, the doctor huffed out a sigh, surely his first instinct wasn't to say her name, especially like that.

_Angie._

Was it bad that she had put him under for more reasons than just not wanting to hurt him? Part of her didn't want him to feel her delicate fingers as she worked, her skillful hands as he once described them. They worked wicked ways and she hadn't wanted him to feel the way she'd touch him even if it was just a medical procedure. Besides she didn't have him talking in her ear the whole time and trying to tempt her down and break her defenses, she wouldn't let him do it that easily and blocking him out was the easiest way for now.

"You're fine to leave McCree, your examination is finished and I will not expect to see you around here further unless necessary, do I make myself understood?" She said sternly, turning to him and placing her scalpel in the container on the tray before sliding it to the side so McCree could properly stand and clothe himself once more. His clothes were neatly stacked on the side of the table, ready for him with his hat and holster placed neatly on top, his boots set on the ground a few inches away.

When she didn't receive a response from him, she repeated herself in case he hadn't understood or had ignored her. "Is that clear, McCree? You're not to show here again unless seriously injured or in medical need."

It meant he couldn't spend his free time in her office, pestering her and distracting her like he used to back in those days. She didn't want to experience any sort of familiarity when it came to him, anything that could break her cold demeanor toward him... She wouldn't allow it.

"Ain't makin' any promises, Angie. Can't help myself with ya." McCree mumbled as he got to his feet, beginning to get back into his jeans, doing the button up before he looked up to Angela and his expression was almost pleading with her not to restrict him to just that.

In return, she sent him a cold glare and turned to face the other way. "Then I can't promise that I won't throw you out of my office the second you step foot in it." Her voice darkened to a threaten, purposefully injecting a sour venom into it to get the point across. He was not to visit her, not to see her, his injuries were the only exception because that was her line of work and despite her anger, she wouldn't withhold medical treatment for him if needed.

"You gonna be that way? Wha' happened to likin' my visits, hm?" He asked, a sort of softness pushed into his voice as he reached out to tilt her chin toward him so she'd look at him, even a slight bit but she only smacked his hand away and turned again. It took everything she had not to gaze properly at him, not to stare like she used to.

"I stopped liking them when you left me." The Swiss blond replied, a hiss escaping her lips out of irritation at his persistence and she couldn't handle another second of it. Before the cowboy had a chance to say anything, she spoke again. "Now, get dressed and get out of the Medical Bay, I don't want to see you anymore, McCree. Respect that, please." Her voice broke off, getting less angry and more melancholic once she hit the word please.

It was all she wanted.

With that, she turned face to the door and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her with a purpose that basically yelled at McCree not to try following her. She didn't want him to say anything else that might make her stay, she didn't want to let him in or answer any of his questions. It hurt her to be harsh but sometimes it was necessary, especially at a time like this.

Angela could feel hot tears burning away at her eyes and she did her best to fight them off and ensure that they wouldn't show yet they never stopped. Soon enough, she found herself breaking out into a run across Overwatch's temporary base, desperate to reach some sort of solitude she couldn't find at the medical bay at the time.

All she could see were strong features and an easygoing expression, that signature smirk that never seemed to waver. His beard that was so messy and untrimmed, it looked even worse these days, his hair to match as well. That getup of his too, that classic cowboy look he still insists on displaying that still managed to get to her. Even when she closed her eyes, she could still see the gunslinger across her memories and across her mind. No matter where she went, he was there in one way or another.

Before she knew it, she was in the locker room of Overwatch's communal female bathrooms and showers, undressing in front of a locker with her name plastered against it.

_Angela Ziegler._ No doctor this time.

Turning the dial on the lock, she heard the click indicating that she had gotten the combination correct and in short time, opened it to stack her clothing inside of it. Her doctor's coat was staring back at her almost mockingly and she could hardly stomach looking at it at the moment, everything only brought more memories she wanted to fight off.

 

_I reckon I gotta lot’a things to make up for before I deserve ya again._

 

Bringing a fist up, she hit it with weak intent against the locker next to hers, it wasn't that she wasn't burning up in fury over him, she just couldn't bring herself to do much more than that.

Why was he here? Why couldn't she get him off her mind?

Retrieving a towel and her necessities from inside the locker, she shut it tightly, clicking the lock back on it before placing her forehead against the cool metal of the door. Deep breathe in, deep breathe out. She tried to regulate her breathing carefully, trying not to think too much and for a while it provided a temporary relief. The cold against her skin made her feel calm in a way she couldn’t register.

_Cold against skin, metal against skin._

Flashes of the cowboy clouded her mind, that metallic hand of his, the way he used to touch her in different places with it and the things he would do to tease her… Cold, metal. She brought her forehead off the locker like she had been burned with a poker and she had by realization anyway. The calm and relief that had briefly run through her tapered out and it only left her with an empty hatred fueling inside of her.

She could only hope that a shower would bring her away from her mind, that she could somehow stop thinking at least for the time being.

 

* * *

 

  
Angela wasn’t able to sleep a wink that night, the shower hadn’t helped her much and she had tossed and turned in her bed for hours trying to fall asleep. It didn’t come. The easiest way to stop thinking was to put her mind to work, to use it for something else other than thinking about the appearance of the cowboy she used to long so desperately for.

When she left her room, she hadn’t remembered to check the time though by how dark it still was outside, she knew that it had to be five in the morning at the very least. It was probably even earlier than that still. On the upside, the lack of sleep and need to focus on something else would allow her to finish her medical examination records. They had to be submitted to the commanders anyway and she wanted to be as punctual as she could about it which meant no distractions and this early in the morning... She was sure to accomplish just that.

Opening the door to her office in the medical bay, she hesitated after pushing it open. Sitting on her desk was a cup of coffee with ‘ _#1 Doctor_ ’ written on it. Granted it was pretty cheesy but well… It was a kind sentiment, perhaps one of the officers had seen her awake or something and made it for her.

Then again, something didn’t sit quite right about that with her. The officers would have no idea of her schedule or her habits or the things she does when she has too much on her mind. No one would know anything about that to that sort of extent. A sense of dread filled her mind and made her sick as she stepped fully into the room, closer to her desk to get a better look at the mug and its contents. It seemed as normal as anything.

How did it get there?

“Be no need for thanks, Angie.” A voice mumbled from the corner of the room, more specifically from one of the chairs she had lined up for waiting patients that came to visit her office.

Angela had to hold onto the edge of her desk to keep herself from falling over and to steady herself as a wave of nausea rolled over her, threatening to knock her over easy. In an instant, just from hearing his voice like that, she felt sick. “What are you doing here, McCree? I told you not to show up unless you’re injured.” She said sternly, forcing herself to turn around and look at him.

The gunslinger was hunched in his chair, that silly hat covering the majority of his face before he groggily went to tilt it up to be able to see her. His eyes were almost closed and it looked like he had been on the verge of sleep yet not being able to get there.

“How long have you been here?” She asked when she didn’t get an answer immediately.

Thinking for a moment, McCree brought a hand up to rub his chin, disturbing the hair that was growing there. “Depends, what’s the time?”

Eliciting a sigh, she turned her eyes to the clock she kept on the wall and sure enough, it wasn’t even five in the morning. “It’s before five McCree so how long have you been here?”

Pushing himself up to sit properly, he rubbed at his eyes, trying to look presentable in front of her before shrugging. “Well… Been ‘ere all night, since ya left.” He admitted like it wasn’t much of a big deal considering she had been in such a hurry to leave that she hadn’t even locked her office door. “Figured ya wouldn’t be able to sleep any either.”

“You’re right about one thing, I can’t sleep, I’m surprised you can’t manage it either.” She replied, looking a little suspiciously in his direction. It didn't register in her mind how that statement could have been insensitive toward him, not with how she felt.

Holding his hands up in defense, he bit the edge of his lip absently, even the gunslinger could get anxious now and again, especially spending time with Angela like this in this manner. “Is it ‘cause of me?”

A forced laugh left the doctor’s lips and she stared at him with contempt and annoyance. “You’re always so full of yourself McCree, you haven’t changed a bit, have you?” She spit out before seeing the expression on his face. She wanted to hurt him, there was no denying that but something about how pained he looked right then made her demeanour suddenly weary as she came to sit beside him, leaving a chair between them for space. “It is because of you.”

Her quick switch of emotion surprised him and even more that she even sat down near him. He sat and watched as she pushed her head in her hands, bent down to her knees and crumbled into herself.

Even Angela Ziegler could break just like that. 

If he could, he would have pulled her into his lap and held her, covered the two of them in his crimson and orange decorated yet dusty serape until she felt better.

But he couldn’t. That wasn’t his right anymore.

Instead he stood and walked to her desk, taking the coffee cup delicately between his rough and scarred hands, holding it out for her. “I know ya too well, least ya can do is accept this ‘ere.” He mumbled, wanting too desperately to pat her back or kiss her forehead or… He’d do a number of things if he had the right to for her. “Ain’t done nothin’ to it, swear.”

Slowly, despite taking a few minutes, Angela unfurled herself from her position to take the coffee mug with shaky hands. Although she tried not to let it show, he could spot the gleam of tears forming in her eyes and it only made him feel worse that he had showed up despite feeling it was right.

“Don’ work too hard now, aight?” He told her though didn’t expect an answer in response. After looking at her for a moment or two, he took off his serape and laid it over her, seeing how badly she was shaking and hoping that in some way it would help her even if it was the last thing she wanted, even if she threw it away or on the ground. “I’m sorry, Dr. Ziegler.”

Briefly, she watched him take off his hat, clutch it against his chest and bow slightly toward her before he took off toward the door, leaving her to her own. He knew how much it pained her to see him. She didn’t move an inch at all during the exchange and she couldn’t bring herself to say anything until she heard the click of the door, signalling he had left the room.

Somehow it felt more quiet, more empty, more sad.

Touching the painfully familiar fabric of the serape, she felt tears cascading down her cheeks. It was a lovely sentiment however that didn't make their situation any less of a mess or any better. It was simply kind. “Thank you, Jesse.” The forlorn doctor whispered without thinking before setting out to work, there was still plenty to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild blood, gore and injury mentions later on in the chapter!
> 
> Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated and is quite motivating ^^ Thank you for reading!

Overwatch was back up and running substantially, missions were distributed to be acted upon and taken care of as soon as possible, this meant there were less people around the base lately so the head doctor had more time on her hands.

Angela hadn't seen McCree in a week since the incident that night he had waited up for her at her office although it allowed her to finish the medical examination records, she couldn't help but feel almost lonely at the loss of his constant presence. It was strange not seeing the cowboy try to show his face around her office especially with how he had been when they first came into contact again and when they were younger. When she went to return his serape to him, she purposefully made sure that he wouldn't end up seeing her, it made her long less for those old days when she knew she'd never have them back. She had knocked on his door, set the serape in front of it and ran off before he could see her.

While she hadn't stopped to see if he had retrieved it, she was sure it had gotten to him one way or another.

For a while that night the serape had brought her comfort, familiarity but eventually she hadn't been able to have it around her shoulders without being on the verge of tears from her memories. It had sat in the office the rest of the time she was filling out the medical records until she finally returned it at the end of the day.

Even though wearing it was difficult at least having it near wasn't as bad.

Now she sat in her office, her finger brushing over the frame of that photo she had put up her first day here that she had no doubt McCree ended up noticing in his time in her office. At least he hadn't said anything about it so she really didn't know yet it was inevitable.

Missions had started up once again and she assumed he was back in the field, back out in action where he thrived. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about him, couldn't stop the images of him from flashing around in her mind and playing on repeat. It aggravated and frustrated her. A long time ago she would worry about him and be anxious whenever he went out if he'd be too reckless or if he'd take her word and be safe. Neither of them could ever guarantee his safety which was one reason she had ended up coming on the field as well as a medic, that way she could keep an eye out for him.

  
What about now? Did she still feel that same worry and anxiety about his safety? She couldn't even tell herself and it weighed on her heart and mind, refusing to budge from the place it had settled in, demanding an answer it would never receive.

Fiddling with the photo more, she picked it up, glancing hard at the two of them framed in a time that seemed so far away and yet she remembered it like it was just yesterday.

 

* * *

   
"Just take the photo." Reyes grumbled out, looking like he would rather be just about anywhere else at the current time which was probably true. "We've still got work to do." He added pointedly to really get it across to the group that was gathered around. They didn't have all day to waste on a photo.

Ana rolled her eyes, settling a hand against the man's shoulder and giving him a warning look. "A few minutes never killed anyone, Gabriel. Let them have their fun for a while before you drag the boy off again." She tempted him, almost daring him to say anything against her command. It seemed to shut him up quickly since his jaw clenched and he looked like he was holding back a retort he would have otherwise loved to get out.

"That's what I thought." She said with a smirk before holding the camera up to the five situated in front of them consisting of Jesse, Angela, Fareeha, Reinhardt, and Jack. "Are you guys ready?"

Most nodded, enthusiastic to get the photo done with and see the result that it turned out; however, Angela shifted almost uncomfortably, shuffling slowly away from Jesse who previously had an arm around her and taking a step forward to the previously bickering adults. "You two should be in it too, don't you think?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and looking from Ana to Reyes curiously. "How about it?"

The two looked a bit uneasy but the way the medic smiled and encourage them made them give in. "I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to join in." Ana nudged Gabriel with her elbow to signal that he didn't have a choice in the matter besides she knew that he had a sort of soft spot for the cowboy and the medic.

As Reyes mumbled a 'fine' between his gritted teeth, Ana set up a timer on the camera, perching it on its stand nearby and setting it so that it would be able to capture all seven of them in the portrait nicely. It wasn't an every day or common thing but as a memory... No one could deny that it would be sweet to have.

The two of them found their place in the photo near the sidelines and just before the camera flash went off, Jesse took off his hat and situated it on Angela's head. His arm came around to circle her waist once more and he leaned in closer to her ear, pulling her against him, causing a giggle to escape her lips.

"Smile, Angel, like it's just us, I ain't goin' nowhere."

In that moment, Angela looked even more radiant to Jesse than she was before.

 

* * *

 

The medic's hand was shaking as she remembered, her grip on the frame becoming stronger to try to steady herself and eventually she couldn't take it anymore. The way she shook, the way she remembered caused her to feel nauseous. Opening the top drawer of her desk, she stuffed the photo inside underneath stacks of papers so she might hopefully forget it with time. She couldn't bear to look at it any longer and it only seemed to torment her mind more and cause more grief than before though she could never manage to throw it away or do much else with it.

Her hands hadn't stopped their trembling and she held them clasped together in her lap, her head bent down as she tried to focus on something else, to focus on breathing properly and controlling herself. She was a doctor, if anyone knew how to it was her. The best thing she could do for herself right now was work and work until she couldn't anymore or until she couldn't think of anything else. That way her mind would be off of McCree, she wouldn't have the time to think about him or the past.

Her memories wouldn't haunt her as long as she distracted them well enough. Her mind would be clear.

As she was unclasping her hands and reaching for officially distributed papers that had been stacked neatly on the side of her desk for her to look at, she heard a knock on the door. It sounded soft and sort of unusual from where she sat, it wasn't strong by any means. She frowned slightly, were they back from the mission already? Or was someone injured? It could be a multiple of things and for a moment her mind wondered over the possibilities before she spoke up. "It's open, come in."

The door creaked open, pushed weakly as if the person on the other end was struggling to even do that much, like it took too much effort to do.

"Ang..." Rasped an always familiar tone that made her stiffen and she refused to look up from her papers, setting her eyes firmly downcast so she couldn't see any part of him. It couldn't be him.

"I'm busy, McCree, I don't have time for your games." Angela insisted, her hands tightening against the paper as if she could will him away by just that, trying to let her body language get her feelings across to him.

"Ang... I'm hurtin'..." McCree's voice was faint, his hand reaching out to grip the frame of her office door to steady himself, his other held onto his side. His expression was twisted into one of immense pain and his posture was slumped over like he might fall over at any moment right there standing in the opening of her office. Angela watched his mouth open as if he was about to say something else but it closed once more and he looked as though he was about to be sick.

At first she hadn't been sure if he was being serious or if he was just joking to get her attention, if it was the latter it was cruel of him to do such a thing especially to such a terrifying degree. In a second she knew exactly which one it was when she watched McCree drop to the floor limply, hardly having time to catch himself with his own two hands. His eyes closed without him wanting them to and a groan escaped his lips.

It sure wasn't the first time she had seen him this way, this injured and out of it. She had seen him in much worse states before.

Angela was standing without a second thought, rushing over to the cowboy and kneeling down beside him. "Oh God... What happened to you?" She asked though she knew she wouldn't receive a proper answer if any. He was awake but just barely, hardly at all, not capable of forming a complete thought.

"What... Jesse..." Her voice softened somehow like she was back before the recall, back to when they were just young adults and didn't have the faintest clue about what they were doing. All they knew was that they were together and that was enough for them. Of course times have changed but seeing him like this... It reminded her all too much about the past when she used to stitch up whatever wounds he came to her with.

 

* * *

 

"What was it this time, Jesse?" Angela asked, her sweet voice filling the cowboy's ears, she was situated beside him on the examination bed, bent toward him to be able to press a fresh cloth against the wound on his shoulder. She was sitting close enough that she brushed his upper arm when she carried through the action.

Said rugged man sat near her, his serape, shirt and armor off to reveal his bare chest with the injury he had earned for himself so that she could work.

"Ain't nothin' you need'a worry 'bout, Angel." Jesse answered, looking away from her with what seemed like guilt in his eyes.

A sigh left her mouth and she shook her head with mild irritation. "I am always worrying about you, Jesse McCree. Looks like it was a bullet, right? Didn't you say you would be more careful?" She reprimanded him, concentration etched in her features as she concentrated on dabbing dark blood away from the hole that had torn through his shoulder. She could see the place where the bullet ripped through the skin clearly even with the gore that came with it.

"I don't mean t' worry ya, y'know that." He said, his hands in his lap and his gaze shifting toward her after a moment. "I'm tryin', I am. Just... Not used to it." He offered her though it was with shame that he did so. He knew how much the blond worried about him when he went on the battlefield especially when he was in potential danger. More times than not he would return with a wound and be sitting right back in her office or examination room like this. It was a reoccurring theme with the two of them that he knew he wouldn't be able to break.

Angela bent back away from him to squeeze the cloth from the blood it had collected into a bucket that was settled beside the two of them before placing it back on his shoulder to clean more from it. "I know you don't but I can't help worrying anyway. You're not as reckless as you used to be thankfully..." She whispered yet it was still clear that she was unhappy.

It was easy for Jesse to note when it came to his Angel. He lifted a hand, placing it on the back of her head despite the fact that it made him grimace in pain. He shifted enough that he would be able to place a chaste kiss against her forehead, holding her there for a few moments before releasing her to continue on with her work on him. "I know ya worry but I promise Angie, I ain't leavin' you. Nothin' can keep m'away."

"I hope you are right about that, Jesse. Now, hold still, we're not done yet." She told him though she seemed to have eased up just a bit from his simple reassurance.

 

* * *

 

But this wasn't like old times.

"Just doin' m'job... Callin' me by m'name now, Angie...?" He teased her faintly, a violent cough ripping through him and interrupting anything he was about to say after the fact. His hand had shakily moved up to cover his mouth as it happened and when he pulled it away a crimson spray flashed across his marred skin. It made him grimace and Angela could see his pain written all across his expression.

It caused panic to rise through the medic, she couldn't help it, not like this and she hated it.

A look of concern made its way to the doctor's face and she brushed a strand of hair out of his face without thinking about it first, examining him briefly before shaking her head. It was bad but not impossible, she needed to get a better look at it to determine better. "Don't get any ideas. I'm only here to help you, that's all." Her voice became cool and collected once more as she placed her arm around his shoulders and began to hoist him up just as he started losing himself again.

"I got faith you can get m'patched up, doc..." The cowboy mumbled and despite the fact that his words dipped in and out as did his consciousness, Angela got the gist of what he meant. He put his faith in her hands, his life in her hands. It wasn't the first time and she had a dreaded feeling that it wouldn't be the last.

"Let's get you patched up, cowboy." She whispered, noting the way he finally lost consciousness from the blood he was losing as she took him toward the private examination room he had been in only a week prior.

A doctor's work was never done, especially with Jesse McCree around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've officially passed 500 hits and just wow, it's really amazing to see and thank you to everyone who has supported this fic so far, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> In other news, I've been horribly unmotivated lately which is why this hasn't been updated in quite a while. I'm working on changing that and getting back into a routine. My sincerest apologies for any delay.
> 
> Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated and is quite motivating ^^ Thank you for reading!

Hours passed, the doctor's fatigue and worry only grew more with the clock ticking forward. Angela had finished her work on McCree, patching him up as best as she could, he would pull through. The wound was bad but not necessarily life threatening, she would never admit it to him but that brought her some relief in an odd way.

She was positioned next to the examination bed on a chair she had pulled up. The sheets were still marred by his blood although it certainly wasn't fresh anymore after how long it had taken to assist him. Her legs shook, her fingers tapping absently on her thigh as she tried to distract herself yet every few moments she found herself looking back to McCree. What was it about him?

What was it about him?

A sigh left her lips and her gaze found its way to the table of tools she had used which she had yet to clean. Right after she finished, she found herself hit with a wave of exhaustion (and concern that she refused to indulge in) but the sensation was enough to make her have to take a break. To say the least, it was overwhelming.

Slowly, she forced herself to stand despite how shaky her limbs felt, she had to clean up, had to distract herself one way or another. Just as she got to her feet, a faint voice registered in her ears and she froze stiff, stopping any thought.

"McCree?" She asked hesitantly, turning to the examination bed where she detected shifting where there wasn't any before. Was he awake? Was he conscious?

A groan filled the small examination room, the cowboy lifted himself up on his elbows slowly though that only made his sounds worse, agonizing. No doubt he was filled with an immense pain still, these things took time to heal and Jesse McCree never really seemed to understand that. He was always moving, always in a hurry, always doing something. The man didn't slow down.

"McCree, you have to rest or you are never going to heal, you should know that well by now." She announced out loud, taking a step toward the bed and placing a hand on his chest to guide him to lay back down. "Do not even think about straining yourself like that."

He chuckled and halfway through he coughed once more, letting Angela guide him down against the bed. He was in a sorry state. "Almost seemin' like yer worried 'bout me." McCree mumbled out, his fingers inching closer to the wound to see if it was actually taken care of. Then again, it was Angela taking care of him, he had no need to doubt that the job was done and done well. No matter what, she always made sure about that.

His statement received a roll of the medic's eyes as she swatted his hand away from the wound. "Do not touch that, you are going to irritate it if you do." She pointed out fiercely, crossing her arms now. "I take care of my patients, do not expect that I am worried or concerned. I am simply doing my job."

To him, her voice sounded cold, indifferent, it also sounded just like before when she would get upset with him when he did this to himself. It reminded him of the past, what used to be. It was just under different circumstances this time though he suspected there was something else to it... "Suppose yer right, m'apologies, Doc. Jus' seemin' like somethin's off with ya." He poked at her, seeing if she would react somehow, he had his own plan.

 

* * *

 

The first thing McCree saw when he opened his eyes was the figure of Angela, sitting on the side of the examination table. She was shaking, small sobs escaping her lips, her hands were settled behind her head and she was hunched over.

"Angie?" His voice was soft, quiet so as to not startle her. He shifted on the table, ruffling the sheets as he moved and placing a hand on her back. "What's a'matter?"

The doctor turned back to look at him fiercely, gasping and moving to cover her mouth with her hands. Tears spilled from her eyes and she offered a shake of her head. "I... I thought you were..." Her voice was muffled against her hands, hardly audible. If she was honest, she hadn't thought Jesse would be able to make it out of this one alive. It terrified her and she had spent hours by his side until he woke up. A hiccup escaped her and she couldn't finish her sentence.

Before she knew it, she was being embraced by the man who gently started to rock her back and forth to comfort her. "Ain't I told ya before? Ya ain't gettin' ridda me that fast." He offered, a hand settling on the back of her head. He made soft shushing noises in an attempt to calm her down.

It hit him in that moment and genuinely surprised him to know that someone really cared this deeply for him. It wasn't exactly a sensation he could claim he felt often and ever before really.

"You have to be more careful, Jesse... You cannot be doing this..." He always put himself second to others, preferring their safety over his no matter the cost. That was his downfall now that he had Angela with him. "You are not alone anymore you know."

Although she was scolding him, her voice was full of emotion, full of care and concern and worry. He was most certain he would get a worse scolding later on when she calmed down more but for now, he would do what he could to stabilize her and brace for the storm he would have on his hands.

Nodding solemnly, he kissed the top of her head despite the pain it brought him to do any of this for her. "I know, I know... It ain't only me now..."

Not seeming satisfied with that, she pulled out of his embrace a little, wiping her eyes with her hands. "You have to promise me, you will look out for yourself out there. Please, for me, Jesse."

There was some hesitation on his end but eventually, he relented and nodded, pulling her back in close to him. "I promise, Angie. You ain't gonna have to patch m'up as much. I'll stay safe fer ya."

 

* * *

 

Angela snorted at him, tapping her foot and throwing irritation at him. _Her? Something wrong? He was ridiculous._ She looked like a mess, her hair was half out of its ponytail, her eyes looked almost red to him although he could be wrong, he had his assumptions. "What on Earth makes you say that? Nothing is the matter."

He raised an eye at her, gesturing to the table with the tray of tools that had yet to be cleaned then to her. "Yer gonna sit 'ere an' tell me nothin's wrong when ya tool's bloody and yer a mess?" No matter what, when a patient was recovering, he knew Angela took that time to clean off the tools she had used. This time was different, she had left them which to him was a sign that she cared even if she wouldn't admit it. There was still something there, she was still there.

The doctor looked like she was fuming, her brows drawn in close as a frown replaced the expression on her face. She practically ignored his evidence and started in on him. "You are... You are the most selfishly selfless man I have ever known!" She burst out, gritting her teeth but she couldn't stop herself now. "You do not take care of yourself out there at all! What do you think is going to happen to you if you keep doing that, huh? You will get yourself killed one of these days, Jesse McCree." She said his name pointedly, jabbing an accusing finger in his direction.

"Yer right 'bout that. Reckon I ain't gonna last much longer out 'ere if I do." He commented absently, pushing himself back up on his elbows so that he was sitting. This way, he could get a good look at the doctor and she seemed to be too preoccupied with yelling at him to notice.

Her hand clenched, he could tell that the answer upset her, it wasn't something that she wanted to hear. "You could die, McCree, don't you get that?" She demanded, she was exasperated by him.

"An' what 'bout it, hm? What'll be so wrong 'bout that?" McCree asked her, trying to see if he could get anything out of her, if he could break her walls down. He lifted the sheets away, making it so he was sitting at the edge of the table now and she seemed too upset to call him on it or push him back down.

Angela had started shaking again, mostly in anger at his answer. What would be so wrong about that? Everything was wrong about that. It was as if she had forgotten she was supposed to give him the cold treatment again, that she wasn't supposed to care about him. Her voice broke down, her anger ebbing away. "You could die, Jesse... That is what is so wrong."

Before she could refuse, arms wrapped around her, pulling her down to his level and holding her tight. "I ain't gonna die, Angie. I promised ya once and I'm gonna keep it."

Her entire body tensed once his arms were around her, she was so close to him, she could feel his breath against her ear and she could hardly move. "Let me go, McCree. Don't..."

His grip didn't loosen, he held onto her despite her words. "I know ya care, Ang, ya ain't good at lyin', I know ya." He said, his voice just above a whisper. He was taking a risk by doing this but it was one that he had to take even if it only made things worse.

"You do not know me anymore, not at all. You can't..." Angela denied him although it might as well be true, she just didn't want him to know it. That knowledge in his hands would make her vulnerable and she refused to be in that state around him.

Silence developed between them, she didn't pull away from him and he had no intention of letting her go.

Eventually, she cleared her throat and let out a deep breath. "Let me go." She repeated again and when his grip didn't waver, didn't weaken, she pulled herself out, taking hurried steps backward. That was much more than enough, it wasn't appropriate for her to allow either. It was a mistake. "You may rest here for a while, lay down, get your strength back. You are going to need it and you must heal." Her tone took on a professional sound once more as she turned away from him. She didn't want to see him, she had things to do anyway.

If he had said anything to her, she didn't hear it, she refused to. The only sound she heard was the shuffling of sheets as McCree laid back down to rest, for once following her order.

As she set about cleaning the blood stained tools, her mind was filled with him and she was more confused than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update this a lot earlier than this and I sort of forgot about it and things were relatively busy lately. However, I felt really motivated today and I also wanted to write a bit of angst with fluff thrown in. He's breaking her down slowly but surely.
> 
> Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated and is quite motivating ^^ Thank you for reading!

Surprisingly enough, Jesse McCree had taken the time to heal himself in the medical bay. That was perhaps the first time that Angela had ever seen him actually take time after an injury instead of just charging right back into the next mission. Part of her couldn't help but wonder why and the other already had a feeling of why, she just didn't want to acknowledge the facts in front of her.

It was because of her. He stayed because of her.

"What are you trying to do, McCree?" Her voice was stern, her arms crossed over her chest as she peered down at him with narrowed eyes.

Said man had his hands behind his head, laying down on the hospital bed he had spent the last week in. At this point, he was getting on her nerves and she needed the space. She also just needed him not to be around and not to be pestering her in her office. Sometimes she swore it felt just like the old days and that was the last thing the good medic wanted. "Wha' do ya mean, doc'?" He inquired, lifting rather playful eyes to hers and never once did he waver against her. "M'restin' jus' like ya wanted me to." Casual words came out of his lips and it was as if he were challenging her.

Sighing, the medic refused to budge from her confrontation. She glanced briefly toward the door of the medical bay, making sure they were safely alone before returning back to him. "You were fine to go three days ago and yet you are still present. I should have forced you out of here quite a while ago, however, I thought you would have the sense of mind to leave already. So, what are you doing still here?" Her voice begged for a real answer, she wanted to know, demanded to know.

Three days felt like an eternity now to Angela especially when it was in his presence. He was stirring up confusion in her mind and more emotions than she knew what to do with. What was she supposed to do?

Silence came from the cowboy and he turned his gaze away from her as if to pretend that he hadn't heard her in the first place.

A low growl came from her throat unconsciously in mild irritation, did he not have an answer for her? Without thinking, she reached out to touch his chin rather delicately and turned him to face her. Now that he was really looking at her, that he didn't have a choice, she let her desperation shine through. Angela bit her lip so it wouldn't tremble, she refused to show too much weakness in front of him. She showed just enough that it might break him down to a point where he would reveal his intentions to her.

Partly, it worked.

"Ya." His voice was quiet, so different from how he usually sounded. All confidence was gone from his voice, he was a man stripped of everything in front of her. McCree never could hold himself back from showing her all of him. "Yer the reason m'still 'ere." If it wasn't for the Swiss medic, he would have vacated the medical bay on the first day without bothering to rest up. The cowboy would have been on his way without another thought. It was because of her that he remained and now, he couldn't help himself from her.

When he received silence on her end, he continued. "Since the moment I saw ya 'gain, I been holdin' back a mighty urge, darlin'." There was a certain breathy quality to his voice and his hand reached forward, touching her neck with an incredible amount of caution. Since he had laid eyes upon her once more, all he wanted was to have her back. He had ruined things and he was trying desperately to piece them back together again.

All he saw was her eyes widen a fraction before he pushed himself up and leaned in close to her. His lips brushed against her jawline and then the corner of her lips. Gentle, delicate. His eyes were closed now and he could feel her tense under his fingers. Testing how far he could push, his lips inched toward hers more. There was a brief touch, just faint of his lips on hers. She felt and tasted just like he remembered, that small touch was all he needed. When she didn't pull back, he tried to deepen the kiss.

He was met with skin on skin.

Her hand had lifted from his chin and in the moments he had kissed her, her hand came down hard on his cheek. The audible sound echoed around the sterilized room and it forced the cowboy to pull back. His hand was off her neck, his lips away from hers. All the two did was stare at each other before he saw water spark in her eyes. "Angie..." His voice was hoarse and he could see her tremble, her whole figure seemed to come apart from what he had done. "I didn' mean ta, I just'..." His words faltered and died, what was he supposed to say?

He watched as she took the hand she had slapped him with and raised it to cover her mouth from him. His angel was closing up from him once more and he knew he had to act fast.

As his lips parted to say something to her, to smooth talk and charm her with a certain amount of honesty, she spoke.

"You left. You left me to deal with everything by myself, McCree." Angela whispered, her hand clenching now and her eyes shutting briefly to try containing her emotions. "I gave everything I had to you and you left." What kind of reason did he have? She wanted an explanation, she wanted to know why he left her behind. He could have taken her with him, he could have stayed for her during the fallout and yet... Nothing. Back then, she had found herself alone. "When you left you took everything I gave you, you took my heart, you took my mind..."

There were so many things she could list off though she limited herself immensely.

A tear rolled down her cheek and all McCree wanted to do was pull her close. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and take away all her worries and assure her that he was here, he wasn't going anywhere this time.

"I was and still am upset with you, it is not just something that goes away. It is not something I can pretend did not happen." She insisted, that would be impossible. Maybe in time she could learn to let it go, she could forgive him, however, she would not forget. "The truth still remains that you left, you left me..." Her voice cracked and broke altogether.

Right in front of him, his angel was reduced to tears. Her hands covered her face and she sank to her knees until she met the ground of the medical bay. She leaned forward to hide herself from him although she couldn't hide the sound of her sobs. Those were what broke his heart the most.

Rising from the examination bed, he crouched down in front of her. How could he not? "It was a mistake." Seeing her so vulnerable, he took a chance. He carefully removed his serape from his person and wrapped it around her shivering figure. Hopefully, that would ease her some. The action only seemed to make her shake more, another sob leaving her lips. A string of 'why's' came from her lips and she couldn't seem to grasp the concept, it was something that she was stuck on.

"Angela..." Her name departed like a whisper, gathering her into his arms although he gave her room in case she wished to push him away from her. No resistance came from the medic, she allowed him to touch her, to offer her comfort. He doubted there would be another chance like this so he snatched what he could of it. "I made a mistake, was a sore mistake ta leave ya." He sounded rather close to her ear now as he spoke, southern drawl filling the crevices of her mind. It felt similar to the old days once more.

Quite some time passed and the angel said nothing to him, she allowed herself to break down in his arms and let herself express the pent up sorrow she had been holding for longer than she cared.

_I made a mistake._

That was all.

"Maybe we made more mistakes than we can account for." Angela finally spoke once she had found her voice and once she was steady enough to. Pulling away from him, she collected herself and wiped the tears from her now damp cheeks.

The comment roused curiosity from the vigilante and he raised an inquiring eye to her. "Wha' kinda mistakes, Ang?" He questioned, taking his hands away from her and setting them down on his lap. His serape was still comfortably around her and he stared as she began to play with the hem of it.

Ignoring his inquiry, she forced herself to stand, to get to her feet and hold firm. "I believe it is time for you to leave, Jesse." His first name dripped sweet and she said it without quite realizing that she had yet it caused him to smile. "You are well rested and able-bodied for combat once more." Her hand gestured for him to rise as well and get off his knees which he did.

Slowly, she lifted the red and orange serape from her shoulders, having composed herself completely now. Offering a professional smile, she held the fabric out for him to take. "I appreciate your concern and comfort. However, I have work that needs tending to and you are required on missions. Please do not come back here unless you are injured."

With that, she turned on her heel, starting to stride away from him empty handed.

"Angela!" Yelling out to her, he reached his hand out to catch her elbow to force her to come to a stop.

Turning sharply back to him, she directed a glare in his direction. "You have touched me too much already, McCree, you need to leave, please." Her voice was sickeningly sad and it compelled him to let her go.

"I can't make ye a promise to leav' ya 'lone." He began while he had her attention. His expression was set in determination as he took her all in. "I still love ye doc' and I'll say it 'till ye believe it."

Shaking her head, she gave a delicate sigh. There was nothing left to say to him anymore. "Go, McCree, you are needed on the field."

Those were her last words before she disappeared down the hallway of the medical bay and vanished into her office. The door slammed shut behind her and she pressed her back against the door. "Mein Gott..." Her accent came out thick, speaking to the quiet around her and shuddering. She could still feel the ghost of his kiss on her mouth, the way he tasted and felt even if the time had been brief.

Her body and mind ached for him and she feared that if she were in the same room with him alone once more, she would not be so strong-minded against him. There was only so much the medic could take and she was reaching her breaking point.

He really had no idea what he did to her.

And neither did she.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated and is quite motivating ^^ Thank you for reading!

"You're too hard on that boy, Angela." Stern voice fills the doorway of the medic's office, catching her attention and bringing her out of her work.

Pencil laid down on her desk, hands folded in front of her carefully. Blue eyes lifted to have a look at the older woman. "Sometimes I doubt I am hard enough on him, he is not as innocent as he seems."

A sigh leaves the other's lips and she gestured toward the inside of the office. "May I step inside?"

"Of course, Ana, you are always welcome in my office." She answered with an indication to the chairs settled just in front of her desk. Moments later, Ana Amari filled one of them, worn yet still kicking, still working. The woman was partially like a mother to the doctor, she had been such a figure for many of the youth at Overwatch. Jesse McCree included.

"Thank you, dear." Said with a smile then her expression grew serious. "So will you tell me why?"

Confusion briefly across the fair doctor's features. "Tell you why what?" With brows drawn inward as if forgetting the first statement she made upon arrival.

She's aware Angela knows better, there's no fooling the wise Amari and she places a hand on the desk, leaning forward. "Why you're so hard on McCree, you don't think he has not told me anything?"

Bottom lip is gripped by her top teeth because no matter how much Jesse has grown, his relationship with Ana surely hasn't changed. The two had been closer than Angela and Ana in their youth. Besides, she had even taught him how to shoot properly. That connection hadn't loosened despite the time passed. "I thought he would have grown out of asking you for advice." She admitted, trying to sound pleasant although the words were hard to say that way. 

"Some things are not so bad not to grow out of, doctor, you should know that." Ana answered, no hints of harshness present, simply sweet. "So why?"

Now lips press in a firm line, reluctant to answer although perhaps this is what she needs. A helping hand. "Because he left me, he did not even say a word." 

No warning, no goodbye. One moment there and the next gone, just like Overwatch. Angela had dealt with the aftermath by herself, without his support. He had left her to deal with it all, put it on her shoulders instead of taking some of it for himself. Where had he been in her time of need? Absent. Running. "He deserves a cold treatment if he thinks he can waltz back here as if nothing has happened, as if nothing changed between us." Teeth are grit together, holding back emotions threatening to seep out. She doesn't want to break, not over him, not again. "I have made peace with it, so should he." Except, she hasn't.

"No, you haven't. It is still a sore spot for you or you would not treat him this way." Spot on is the older woman as she tends to be. "Why do you do this to yourself, Angela?"

"Because if I do not, he might leave me again." And that was a fact she could not bear. If he left, she would feel that ache once more, that heart-shattering feeling, that emptiness. She just couldn't do it again, she couldn't risk the experience once more.

A shake of her head, disappointed sound leaving her as she leans back in the chair, eyes piercing the doctor. "Was it not worth it the first time? To love him?"

Her eyes can't withstand the look and her head turns the other way although she's still listening, still paying attention. "Loving him was not a mistake. His leaving was a mistake." She answered, because she still loved him as much as she detested it now. At first, it had been worth it to love the rugged man until he disappeared without a trace, leaving her with nothing save for tears and memories. 

"Maybe you should not be so harsh without listening to his reasoning, without giving a chance. If loving him was not a mistake, maybe it still is not." Ana pointed out because, in the early days of Overwatch, the pair had been a beacon of hope to many others. Besides, they had worked great together both on and off the battlefield. The older Amari had been there for each step the two took together and adviced both on many occasions. "Talk to him, will you, Angela? Give the boy an opportunity and perhaps you will not be disappointed."

The doctor, sensing movement, looked over again in time to see the woman raise, to get up on her feet and offer a gentle smile to the blonde. "At least think about it, okay?" She added to which she received a quiet nod and nothing further.

Was she wrong to be harsh on him? To be so cold? He did deserve the treatment but to what extent? When should it stop? When was enough? When was she supposed to give him a chance?

As she watched the woman leave, to see the door of her office shut, a flurry of emotions filled her. Confusion, mainly as she tried frantically to piece her thoughts and feelings together and failed.

What was she to do about him?

There was too much to think about, so, right now, her mind turned back to her work, fingers picking her pencil up once more yet didn't move a muscle further.

"Jesse McCree..." Name slips out of her mouth, eyes downcast solemnly. "What am I going to do with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been forever since I've written for this story and this chapter is relatively short just to ease back into it. When I started this story, I told myself that it would be finished, it wouldn't be like other stories which are started and never finished.
> 
> That idea still holds true even though it's been so long. At first, I stopped because I didn't have any ideas of where I wanted this to go at this point. However, now, I have a bit more of an idea of where to take it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been like forever... Again. As usual, my sincerest apologies. I know this is relatively short again but the next few will get much longer! I haven't forgotten about My Way Back To You. Setting up for something big to happen VERY shortly!
> 
> Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated and is quite motivating ^^ Thank you for reading!

At least think about it.

Those were the older Amari's parting words to the doctor just days ago. Since then, there had been no sighting of the infamous cowboy that had not long ago been begging for her forgiveness. Although he had sworn he couldn't promise to leave her alone, he seemed to be minding her space as of late. Perhaps that was an action Ana was responsible for. If that was the case, she owed her a thank you.

McCree's absence allowed her mind to settle and her thoughts and feelings to be picked apart and decided separately. Most of her time after assessing the other Overwatch members, to deem them able-bodied for combat and service, was dedicated to paperwork and _the situation_.

Deft fingers trailed away from her current stack of papers, part research and part things Overwatch needed her to sign off on, toward the drawer of her desk. Quietly, she retrieved the photo. The one that had laid face down on her desk for days without being turned over. The one she situated out of sight yet still close in reach, always close to her. A small reminder, it was, of simpler times, of times where they had been happy. That was all once upon a time ago, now was so much different. 

Turning the frame in her hands so it faced her, she could make out each distinct detail, all the different features prominent. Jesse, Angela, Fareeha, Reinhardt, Jack, Ana, and Reyes. The seven of them, framed when ignorance was bliss, when nothing could ever go wrong. Again, her eyes single out the two of them immediately. It was almost impossible not to take notice of the two of them. Cowboy hat atop platinum blonde locks, strong arm circling a slender waist being pulled so tightly against him.

 _I ain't goin' nowhere_.

Words he had mumbled to hear that, for a brief moment in that time, she had believed. These words had proved false yet that too was a world ago. 

Blue eyes shut everything out, the photo, the paperwork, the seeming noise of utter silence. Everything was different now that she thought about it. Many things had changed in the years that Overwatch fell. While she retained some of her previous self, even the good doctor had changed significantly in her time away. That change, she's sure, must affect even that of Jesse McCree, the man that took her heart and eventually broke it. In those years following his actions, had he thought about it at all? Surely he must have otherwise she wouldn't be receiving the strong reaction she was now.

As eyes open, greeting the easy signature smile of the man she still reluctantly loved, she had an idea of what was necessary.

 

* * *

 

The medic had called him down to the medical bay despite the fact he wasn't injured. It should have come as a surprise to him and it did, he hadn't expected to hear from her, to be called upon even. It only drove his curiosity to figure out the reason. Angela Ziegler never did anything without thinking it through ten times over.

_Dr. Angela Ziegler._

Her name spread across a metal nameplate stuck to the door of her office comes into sight. When he had arrived, he came here shortly after, this was not an unfamiliar sight, however, the circumstances were varying. Seconds, minutes ticked by until the man raised his hand, balled into a fist, to knock on the wood and wait for an answer from the individual inside.

 

* * *

 

Angela had been working up her nerve in the hours following after she had called Jesse into her office. Although it was plenty of time between the request and when he was to officially show up, those feelings hadn't changed. She still felt just as anxious to see him, to say what she had to. When she heard the knock, she stiffened, having to force herself to relax. "You may come in, Jesse." Specifies him by name because she knows it couldn't be anyone else at this hour of the day. 

Without a moment's hesitation, she watches as the door is opened. Just a crack at first and then it's pushed rather slowly to a halfway point, just enough for the man's figure to push into the small office.

Her back straightens and she sees him remove his trademark hat, holding it against his chest as a form of greeting. "Doctor Ziegler." Instead of the usual,  _Angie._ It's odd to hear such a formal version of her name escaping his lips and it's almost uncomfortable.

"There is no necessity for formalities right now." While on any other occasion, she wouldn't have corrected him, this required a certain level of intimacy. This raises an odd, almost suspicious look to his features. It's not like her and they both know it.

Rising from her desk, scooting her chair back, the doctor comes to her full height, a few inches away from him. Her pale hand runs across the surface of the desk as she walks around it until she's cleared it and is standing in the middle of the room. Then it lifts and makes a gesture for him to take a few steps toward her. Only a few and he does.

A deep breath, a rise and fall of her chest in what seems to be slow motion. Time stretches, elongates until she can hardly stand it and she knows it must drive him crazy. "Someone else is on your side, you know. I am going to give you one chance, Jesse. Tomorrow night, pick me up here and... Wear something nice. Do not make me regret this decision, please."

For now, this was the best she could do. While she wasn't outright asking him on a date, she figured he would understand the implication, he would pick up on the opportunity she was offering him now. 

A chance to make up.


End file.
